1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removably attached wind deflector for protecting a rolled up awning structure mounted on to a side of a recreational vehicle (RV) from head winds, while traveling at high speed. The shape and the flexibility of the deflector structure causes the wind flow smoothly away from the rolled awning without disrupting and blow out of the awning flap
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolled up awnings in general are well known in the art for use in canopies recreation vehicles for providing shade, space and the pleasure of enjoying outdoor environment. Presently, there is no specific device or apparatus which can provide protection against blow out of the rolled up awning flap. Usually a wrapper is used to wrap around the rolled up awning to protect from head winds.
A further problem is that when traveling at high speed of about 75 mph the fittings holding the awning are subjected to intermittent pressure and impact which results in wear and tear to the fittings and the supporting structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,936, issued Aug. 31, 2004 to Girard et al, describes a protective frame cover for enclosing the roller and awning material and sealing with the header in order to prevent wing-generated noise during driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,111, issued Mar. 9, 1993 to Hanemaayer, describes an awning having a recess into which the awning material is enclosed in a fully retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,389, issued Jul. 23, 1985 to Quinn et al is drawn to a roll control mechanism of a retractable awning assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,895, filled May 15, 1990 to Bailie, describes an awning cover for protecting the fabric of the awning when rolled into the stored portion of the awning, therebetween to hold the awning cover in place.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a roll up awning wind deflector for protecting the awning and the attachment structure from the wind gusts is desired.